The present invention relates in general to power line carrier control lighting systems, and in particular, to a lighting system which automatically responds to movement in a predetermined area to change a setting intensity level of a lights from a dim setting to a high setting.
Numerous control lighting systems are known in the prior art including power line carrier control systems. Such systems are used in a variety of applications, for example, in office buildings wherein conference rooms are kept dark until an individual enters whereupon the lights are turned on or in merchandising stores wherein as an individual approaches a display area the lights change from a dim background level to a full brightness level to display the merchandise. In particular, lighting systems are known in which modules connected to motions sensors are plugged into a receptacle on the power line in the building and remotely located receivers operate a light source in response to signals received from the transmitters. Many of these power line carrier type systems require that extra wires be used in addition to the power line for conveying signals. Furthermore, power line carrier systems which use only the power line to connect the transmitter and receivers are well known for poor performance especially with the occurrence of noise on the power line. Frequently, erroneous noise signals cause the lights to change from one level to another.
The present invention is an improvement over prior art power line carrier control lighting systems and overcomes a number of drawbacks in the prior art.